


On the Road Again

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [32]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The gang is on their way home.





	On the Road Again

Mystery yawned as he scratched the back of his ear with his paw, and also readjusted his glasses with a swift hit. He was sitting in the front of the van, watching Arthur drive, as Vivi sat in the back, doing something on her computer. The sun was setting, the orange light blinding the kitsune as the sun was low. He was thankful over not being able to drive, he would never manage to drive with he light in his eyes. He admired Arthur for that, well, now with Lewis gone, Arthur was the last member of the group with a drivers license. Vivi was a terrible driver, and failed the test every time she tried it.

 

Not to talk bad about his owner, but he was grateful over the fact that she flunked. He would be way too scared to see her behind the steering wheel.

 

Mystery put the thoughts of Vivi to the side, and curled up on the passenger seat, the regular bumps from the road relaxing him. It had been a long day, they had driven through it all, for so many miles. They were on the way home from another far away trip, and would arrive at around midnight.

 

From nowhere, he heard a growl, and looked to his left, at Arthur.

 

“Well I’m a bit hungry. Let’s stop at the next gas station and get some sandwiches.”


End file.
